Tired of living
by Hermoine147
Summary: The fate was playful enough to let an immortal girl who almost lived for 400 years and a ghost hunter together with a monk, priestess, medium, priest, onmyouji, and a totally normal person with incredibly high IQ, meet. Mai, who's real name was Isana, met with Shibuya Kazuya, who was actually Oliver Davis, the famous PK User in England. Rated T. No pairings yet.
1. File 1: The Old School Building Part I

**A/U: Okay, I just can't get rid of this story out of my mind. So I really think It's better to post it. My 3rd fanfic but my 1st fanfic of Ghost Hunt. Anyway, for Disclaimers, Ghost Hunt is NEVER mine, well, I did hope it was mine but I was simply daydreaming so better not mind me.**

* * *

****_...Splash..._

That was the sound of water engulfing me yet letting me float. I felt my whole body wet. From my sight was a waterfall that seemed to go up unto the heavens. The waterfall was noisy but the noise of the splash was definitely heard. Or more like the noise of me, falling down from that impressively high waterfall...

I sighed while being dragged down by the waves the waterfall created. I twitched my hand to see if it was still intact. It twitched which made me smile a bit. Good, It's still intact. From the corner of my eye, I saw my white hair floating... and wet, of course. I stood up, my clothes heavy because of wetness. I squeezed the skirt of my all-so-black sailor uniform and once again sighed. "I... I didn't die again..."

* * *

__

High School and Spring. Two words that mostly held the flowery-like life of a person's life. They say that High School is the high point of your life. I don't know if that was the case with me. I hope it was. I, Taniyama Mai, am a 2nd year high school student this year. I love ghost stories and returning to 'High School and Spring', I think I can feel it gradually closing to me. My friends, Michiru and Keiko, let me feel that flowery-like life, right now. They're so caring that sometimes it chokes the hell out of me.

"Taniyama!"

I gasped. I then smiled and cheerfully exclaimed, " PRESENT!"

Oops. Again, my thinking is nowhere in this world. Better listen, better listen! I slapped my face with my two hands and screamed in pain because I slapped it too hard. Damn, that did seriously hurt! I'm such an idiot.

Anyway, I had to listen to that teachers' long blabbering which made me drift off to space again. Though, the bell surprised me that out of it I suddenly said " Holy Cow!". Or more like screamed. My classmates stared at me and laughed. That was funny in my opinion as well so I laughed too.. and scratched my head like an idiot I am.

When the class ended, Michiru and Keiko came to my desk, as usual.

"Hey, hey, Mai! Let's go tell ghost stories!" Keiko clapped her hands gently that It didn't make no sound at all.

"Yep, yep~ Let's go tell! It's perfect since It's all damp and wet. Plus, the sound of the rain will definitely be a good sound effect!" Michiru's eyes were shining of excitement.

I laughed and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" I stood up at my desk, excitedly. I definitely can't wait about the Ghost Stories, Michiru and Keiko had to tell! Plus, I have untold Ghost stories of my own that I hadn't told them yet too!

I was so excited that I almost tripped to a desk near mine. Keiko and Michiru laughed at how dunce I acted and well, that was pretty stupid so I laughed as well.

Suddenly, I heard a phone ring and felt my right leg, vibrating. I reached out to my pocket and got out my cellphone which was the one ringing. It was a call. I picked it up, "Taniyama, here. Who might this be?"

"..."

There was silence at the other end. There was static noises as well plus I can hear cars. Seems like the caller is in a traffic place. Maybe the caller didn't hear me so I said once again, "Hello, Who might this be?"

"..."

Still, no answer. I was starting to get pissed, seriously, who the heck is this? It's starting to get on my nerves. Keiko and Mishiru came closer to me and asked, " Hey, who is it?"

I shrugged and replied to them, "I don't know."

Seems that the person in the other side of phone can't hear me so I screamed at the phone, " HELLO? WHO ARE YOU?" I'm gonna hang up for real if the caller still can't hear my shout. Seriously, did the caller even hear me shout? If not, I'm seriously gonna call him/her deaf.

"I...sa...na..." The voice came from a kid, It was very hoarse and creepy. I threw the phone which made it slide up to the Teacher's table. My other classmates stared at me. Keiko and Michiru hurriedly came to me. "Hey, Mai, what's wrong?" They worriedly said, patting my back. My knees shook and loose it's balance, which made me sit at the ground.

The static noise coming from the phone can be heard in the whole room. The creepy voice then continued, "I.. will... find... you..." followed with a very psychotic yet boisterous laugh.

Everyone in the classroom that heard it that time was stunned. I shook in fear and screamed my lungs out.

_OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?_

Michiru and Keiko held on my shoulders tight. I felt them shivering.. Then Keiko smiled nervously, " Haha.. S-seriously, w-what is that?"  
Michiru nodded seriously too, "Y-yeah.. what in the world was that... Mai-?"

The glare of the people in the classroom was now fully directed at me. Fully directed at the currently sobbing me. Keiko laughed, "Mai, don't cry! It's probably a prank!"

"Yeah! It **must **be a prank!" Michiru, added. I stopped my crying and whimpering and smiled at them, obviously fake. "Y-yeah... I suppose..."

"Haha.. Taniyama, I don't know you easily cry because of prank or threat calls! Better call you and scare you if I have time!" My other classmates added.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" I glared at them.

"Sorry, sorry!" They apologized with a smile. That smile was like saying cheer-up-don't-be-scared like smiled. My outer face was pouting but deep inside I was happy that they cared for me.

I crawled to where my phone is and asked a classmate for a ruler.

"No way! My ruler might be cursed!" Is what their replies are and wouldn't let me borrow a ruler. Damn them. anyway, Michiru went off her bad and got a ruler for me. I touched my cellphone. Not literally touching it, but I did touch it.. with a ruler.

_Ugghh... I treat my cellphone like It's cursed when It wasn't minutes ago!_

I held up my courage and snatched my phone. I closed my eyes and opened my right one seconds later. _I... There's nothing happening to me? _

I held it up in my breast. My ever so pitiful japanese breast. I then smiled happily. "Damn yeah! It ain't cursed."

My other classmates looked at me and said, "haha.. congratulations, then, Taniyama-san."

Well, because of what happened that afternoon, Keiko and Michiru ended up delaying of us, telling ghost stories. I have enough of it too as well.

* * *

I was walking down going home. Michiru and Keiko had parted ways with me already. I grabbed my phone and looked at it hesitantly. I opened it and decided to call the caller who called me which made me freak out.

"Hello." I said, not flinching one bit.

"Isana. Isana. Isana. Isana. Isana. Isana-..."

"Cut it out. If you act like that, I won't return to your side." Probably, I would have guessed, My face now might have lost it's emotions again.

"I'll find you. I'll find you. I'll definitely find you, wherever you are. I'll find you-"

"Like, I said, cut it out. If you search for me, I'll run again, If you do more to this. Won't you get tired, Psychotic brat? And It's Mai, not Isana!"

"B-but... Rui's lonely. Mai, Rui's lonely." Okay, that did it.

"Would you please speak normally, Rui? It's seriously pissing the hell out of me."

A boisterous laugh then followed. "You're really cold, Isana~ I just want to be like a kid-"

"No kid is psychotic as you."

"Hahaha. I'm joking! I seriously do!" Finally, the stupid kid ended up his act. "Anyway, nice act! You threw your phone and screamed like an idiot! Gyahahahaha! I might die because of laughing!"

"I hope you do." I said, poker-faced and with irritated voice as possible.

"Well yeah, I hope I do. I want to die~ I want to die so badly~ but too bad, I'm still alive, frozen in my 10 year old immortal body~ It's been 27 years since we've last met, right? Hey, meet me next time~"

"If you don't become a good boy, I won't meet you."

"Hay wai-" I hung down the phone and tossed it in my pocket. I looked at the gray sky, still making the rain fall. "It's been 400 years, huh..." I mumbled.

I was about to walk down on the Old School building as my stare narrowed to a white van. A black-haired boy standing beside it, soaking in wet. About 17-18 I guess? A man older than him at his back, also soaking wet. I didn't look at them further. what the heck were they doing anyway? in the rain, not even covering themselves in an umbrella or raincoat? Well, that's not in my business anymore, anyway. Rui sure has angered me so much today, too. Better head home..

I walked down the road going to my house, empty minded. Hearing the pitter patter of rain, I let my brain drift off somewhere again. I would have never thought that I will be acquainted with those men with the white van.

* * *

**A/U: Chapter 1, finished! Now, let me rest. I'm tired as hell. Thank you for reading anyway. Don't know when I'll be able to update but probably in a week.. or hopefully NOT in a two! anyways, gonna have time for updates~ Please review all you like~**


	2. File 2: The Old School Building Part II

**A/U: Forget the week or two updation, I swear I am updating now. I feel my head will burst if I will not. And I'm really glad for the reviews. . Anyway, gonna do my best! For disclaimers, Ghost Hunt isn't mine, just the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

_****__A white-haired girl sat at a chair in a certain room. It was weird to look since the content of that room is the chair, alone. She sat sloppily on it while directing her stare at the ceiling. It was raining heavily, the sky from her windows to look at, was so gray that it was doubtful if it would ever stop. Her red eyes glittered with lonesome meaning on it. Her whole appearance was contradicting the fact that she's human. She was wearing a white one piece pajama. Her pale skin can be almost compared to her white one piece. She touched her throat and whispered, " wa..ter..."_

_She stood up from the chair and went to another room, which was the kitchen. She got out a glass and filled it with the cold water coming from the faucet. Before she drank the water, she scanned the whole kitchen and her eyes stopped on a bottle near the refrigerator. She went to get the bottle, dragging her body as if very tired to walk. She held the bottle with her right hand, then. the bottle was filled of capsules and there, can be seen, was a sign of a skull with bones forming an "X" and beneath it was a sign, " Animal Euthanasia". It was poison, deadly poison that one must not carelessly drink or you'll definitely die. A poison that ends an animal's life. She opened the bottle and got one capsule. She tossed it in her mouth like it was nothing without hesitation. A glass of water after the gulp of the capsule._

_Suddenly, she fell to the floor together with the bottle as the bottle broke into pieces and the capsules rolled on the floor. The lights went out and on after she fell. It seemed that she lost conscious. _

_She slowly opened her eyes, then, in which would be impossible to do if a person were to drink the capsule. Her upper-body rose, her head a bit left behind by the sudden actions. she was in a sitting position. she then bit her lip, "I... I couldn't die again.."_

* * *

Mai ran fast, going to school. _"Darn! I overslept!"_

Her bag swayed right and left as the air flowed in her hair. " Well, atleast, the weather's nice!", She whispered not so loud, only she could hear.

She passed on the Old School Building and stopped, returning to the School Building she just passed. "That's..." Her eyes narrowed on a certain black thing she saw inside the Old School Building reflecting from the entrance door. "Is that..." She went close the entrance door and gasped, "A-a camera?" Her face turned of that of a poker.

"What the heck is a camera doing over there?" She mumbled and went in, going to look closely at the camera. When she was close in it, A guy with raven hair came running to her, then. Which startled her, the man screamed, "DON'T TOUCH THE CAMERA!". She moved a step back and noticed the stand of the camera, touching her foot. She was to remove her foot when she lost her footing and was about to fall to the floor.

She noticed the raven-haired man caught her on the hips as a huge "BAM!" can be heard afterwards. She slowly opened her eyes to see the smoke almost cleared, the camera which looked so expensive, busted and the raven-haired man lying on the floor.

A boy then came running towards their direction. she was certain that that boy was the one she saw yesterday when she was going home after Rui, the brat called her to piss her off. The boy exclaimed, "Lin!"

Mai panicked. She looked like she was. She hurriedly stood up and was about to help the raven-haired man, who **saved** her when she tripped, but just shook her and glared at her with a stern voice that almost yelled, " I'm okay."

The boy who just came helped him instead. The raven-haired man just told him, "I'm okay, please don't worry."

"But your leg is-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in no time." The raven-haired man cut off the boy's countering words to him.

"Okay, I got it. but at the least, go to a doctor." The boy said, folding his arms.

"It seems that you wouldn't stop so I guess, I should." The raven-haired man turned to look at Mai on last time and left, leg limping. the boy glanced at her. She felt guilty. At least, that's how she looked.

He looked at the broken camera near her foot. He pulled out a heavy sigh and went to where the camera is. Mai moved so that the boy could touch his broken camera. " It's broken." He mumbled.

Mai gulped. "U-umm... I'm sorry.. It's all my fault!"

"This was expensive too." He added, making the girl more guilty than she was before.

"Err- umm.. is there anything I could do to somehow help you **fix** it? By the way, I have no money to pay for it."

"Work for me. At least, that's the compensation and choice you can only take since you have no money to pay for it."

"Eh?"

***Mai's POV*  
**  
_'Work for me.'_, He says? Is he serious? Or simply joking? I looked at his eyes and it the seriousness oozing from it was clear as day. Well, damn, I think I'll be doomed. I wouldn't want to work with some supernatural thingies... at least that's what I think they're doing. Ughh.. I don't really think I can skip this one. I have no money in me now, anyway.

"W-work for you?" I innocently asked. Like hell, I will do that, Idiot.

"Yes. Work for me. If you won't, I'll hand you to the police and file you the crime of breaking things which are not theirs." He said, his stare was so serious that it might kill me.

"Okay, okay! I got it!" I raised my hands as a sign that I give up and will follow him. "So? What's your work like?" I asked. I already know it but better ask anyway, I might be wrong.

"Ghost Hunting." He said calmly. I was stunned for a moment, but I made sure that my expression is that of very surprised. I then screamed, "G-GHOST HUNTING?!" That shout probably made another hole in his ears since he covered it, his eyes closed indicating that the shout was very loud. Not in my concern if he'll have more holes than he already has.

"Won't you keep it down? So noisy.."

I looked at him closely when he said that. He's... well, I hate to admit it but he's handsome.. and sexy. "B-but hunting ghosts is-, It's true I like stories regarding ghosts but hunting it is a bit..." I innocently excused. that might work. Wow, never thought I was a genius.

"Your pick. Hunting down ghosts or rotting in jail?" He said with a threat.

I shivered. I made myself do so. It'd be bad if he knows that I actually don't fear the threat's he's spouting right now. "O-okay... I will! I got it! I will work for you!" I exclaimed, I made my expression like forcing those words I just said out of my mouth.

"Then, come here after your class. I presume you're late by now. Very late." He stood, holding the broken camera in his right hand.

I simply nodded and ran away at the Old School Building. I notice him not avert his eyes at me until I was out of sight. When I was at the classroom, there was nobody in there. Shoot, I forgot we have P.E. at the first class!

I simply entered with a sigh and decide not to catch up anymore. the P.E. will be over soon anyway. I just have to wait. I put my bad in my chair and looked at the blooming cherry blossoms, which was almost besides me because I'm sitting on the window side. I yawned and stretched my hand, making it pillow-like and rested my head on it.

Was the choice I made in joining that boy there, right? Will it turn out as something good for me? Me, a part of the supernaturals itself.. That raven-haired man.. when I touched him, he was overflowing with spiritual power. That's to be expected of course, I mean, he's researching something about supernaturals. What concerned me the most was that boy just now. Really, all people are not stupid. Rot in jail? I'm still underage so they probably won't do that. even if I kill a human in front of many people, I won't rot in jail. That's how the society works. Me, who lived for almost 400 years, knows about it most. Plus, that boy has some interesting power resting in him.. This might be interesting...

"Mai?" Keiko, who just entered the room called out to me.

"Good you're here! I thought you were absent!" Michiru came to me with a worried face.

"No. Just overslept. Don't worry!" I replied with a smile.

"Woah! I was worried about you! I thought you were so scared to go to school because of the prank call you received yesterday!" Keiko sighed. I swear I know that that sigh she released was from the bottom of her heart.

I shook my head. "Why would I? I shouldn't let those affect me!" _Plus, I couldn't tell them that I actually know who the caller is and that the caller __**actually**__ called me every five minutes that prevented me from sleeping well._

Keiko and Michiru just smiled at me. My other classmates also started to enter the classroom. After a quite long talk with Keiko and Michiru, I was hoping to forget what happened on the Old School Building,

**but it seems fate wouldn't let me.**

* * *

**A/U: Finished! Another updation, desu~ Please feel free to review as well, today!**


	3. File 3: the Old School Building Part III

**A/U: Okay, can't wait for an update, my mind is. Damn, even late in the night it tells me what happens here next! I think I watched to much Ghost Hunt. Probably. Hey, If you ask my sanity, I'm still sane enough to write an updation to all my cuties who reads this story. As Usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine but that plot of this story is definitely mine.**

* * *

_**Ding-dong**_

***Mai's POV***

  
Woah! Finally, I can go home- or not... Damn, I almost forgot that I'm in a great pinch here. Ughh.. I wanted to go home early too. Talk about unlucky..

"Ma~i!" Together with a slap on the back, Keiko called out to me, intending to surprise me. I stood up and acted as if I was very surprised, as I always used to do. Keiko laughed as Michiru also came to my desk.

"Mai, you going home?" Michiru asked with a smile on her face. Hmm... What do I answer her? _"Hey Keiko, Michiru, I found a job and it's hunting ghosts!"_ **Like I could say that.**

"Hmm.. Going to my part-time job!" I answered gleefully.

"Part-time job? Where are you working? What are you working on?" Keiko asked. I knew that would come. But I guess, I gotta play my trumph card.  
**  
**"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T!" I replied to her question. Ughh.. This is totally lame. If I can just go die now I would have already done that.

"Eh? Stingy! Tell us!" Michiru and Keiko chorused.

I ran going to the entrance door with my bag (So I could escape rather than being forced by Keiko and Michiru if I stay) and said in a teasing way, " A secret is a secret!" Then I exited the room. The two of them were definitely left looking at the ajar door of our classroom.

I stopped running when I exited the School building. I walked normally but with a bit of haste. Seriously, why do I have to suffer for this? And that guy, I don't know his name yet and I definitely am not planning to know. I wonder how much slavery will he treat and cause me. I might not be able to imagine it. I unconsciously pulled out a deep sigh. This is the worst.. What do I do? They're researching things about supernaturals.. If they found out, what the heck will happen to me? Experimented on? Locked up?

I shook my head. I'm thinking too much. I'm being negative. Whatever thou. Well, I guess I don't care anymore? Plus that boy interests me anyway. But still.. even if He interest me doesn't mean that because of it I'm already willing to work under him. and a Ghost in that half-collapsed abandoned School Building? You've gotta be kidding me. I would have already felt it the moment that I saw that building itself. To add up, why bother with those from the other side? It's not like they do something horrible without any reason. If they've done something horrible, it means that the humans have done something that equal their wrath. It's "You reap what you sow.". I wonder if they've ever heard of that saying? Well, I don't care if they've heard it or not. The bitter fact still stays no matter how deep I argue in this.

I sighed once more. I've been sighing a lot today. Thanks to some unnecessary happenings in which I would never ever like to happen to me. I've had enough being involved with humans whom has that thoughts about supernaturals. but... (=_=) the fact that I was just recruited this morning won't change.

I looked at my right side. I'm already at the Old School Building. I didn't even realize it. Earth to Mai Taniyama, I'm glad you're back. I touched my chest ( If you added "flat" I'll kill you. ) and felt my speeding heartbeat. Nervous because of this huh? Mai, no, Isana, when have you gotten this fragile?

I entered the entrance door of the building and saw the camera, fresh and new. I felt my blood surging. I don't know why, but I was angry the moment I saw the patched-up looks-okay camera. Anyway, I stopped my hands from slapping it hard that It would permanently be stuck on the wooden wall. My intuition is telling me that I'm here because I'm duped and something like that.. Whatever.

I searched all rooms at the Old School Building. Sure, It's creepy but I see no ghost at all. This investigation they are making is pointless. Sooo pointless. I remember that Kuroda chick telling students that there's a ghost here. She doesn't really interest me that I can see very well she wanted attention. But I sure do hate.. Psuedo Mediu-

"You're finally here." That was that narcissist jerk's voice. I wasn't finished narrating and he's already interrupting? How rude.

I smiled to him. Do I need to say it's fake? "Yeah, just as you instructed. So, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yeah, the camera's. I'm still not finished putting it from all the rooms. Help me so I can fasten this job up." He said.

I jollily nodded, "I understand, Err-"

"I forgot that I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the manager of SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research." He introduced. His face not introducing at all. Well, doesn't that look fun?

"I'm Taniyama Mai! A **1st **year High School student." I introduced myself as well and made sure that I'm definitely still a kid.

He turned his back on me and said, "Go carry those camera's now." He isn't too friendly is he? Well, He looks like he is from the moment I met this kid thou. I was kinda pissed of by what he just said so I added, "I'll call you 'Naru' then."

He looked at me, his face very surprised and perhaps pale? I may have hit the bull's eye. "Where did you hear such word?" He demanded for my answer.

I made myself looked like tensed. "Err- since you're a narcissist? Look, Naru the Narcissist!" I happily concluded.

"I see." With that two words he turned his back on me again and left the room. Did I say something bad? He's a narcissist, that's undeniable. Or just as I suspected I've hit the jackpot? I felt my lips turn into an evil smirk. Interesting...

I opened the creaking windows and succeeded. the fresh air blew on my short chocolate hair, making it dance with the breeze as it slapped on my cheek. Shibuya Kazuya, huh? A bit of research and phsychic power might be needed to unveil his "little" secret...

* * *

I already finished putting all those damned camera's. That sure ate quite a lot of my time. To think that it's already evening when I finished. Plus, It's dark! A normal high-school girl would be as scared that they'd cling to the man they love and getting flirty-flirty. Normal high-school girls should just go to hell. I slapped my face in both sides. What the hell am I thinking? To think I get jealous in the Human Society.

Suddenly I felt my leg shook a bit. This... an earthquake? I heard cracking coming from almost everywhere of the school. The Building is fragile and all so this may be why.. So that's why people say it's hunted? That's stupid-

I felt my leg touched. My ankle is forcefully twisted on the other side. It hurts but do I need to scream? I hurled the pain inside me. I'm used to pain anyway. What the heck is happening? I never felt ghosts here. So what the heck is this? Where'd this hand come from?

I heard a faint creak on the 1st floor. It seems that the door is being opened, that's what my guts tells me. I'm currently on the second floor. My greatest problem is: Do I need to scream?

Firstly if that creaking of door I heard entering is Naru and if I scream, he'd probably rush to me and treat my ankle. He said that I need to return here the next morning in which the twisted ankle will be back to normal because of my fast-ass immune system. That'd make him suspicious of me and that is something I want to avoid. I don't want attention coming from him as possible. If I don't scream and he finds me with twisted ankle, he'll scold me. There's the possibility of him firing me on the second choice but if Naru wasn't the one who entered... What do I do?

I smelt a horrible smell. Rotten, somewhere around there, perhaps? I looked at my leg as I saw flesh starting to form starting from the hand which is currently twisting my ankle. The rotten smell came from the flesh that is starting to form and again, the main question here is: where'd the flesh came from? It's not like it forms out of thin-air. then that'd be awesome.

The rotten thing that has been grabbing me is not stopping on twisting my leg instead his grip became dtronger now that half of his body has been formed. You've gotta be kidding me. There's this feeling that the guy's a shikigami too. Am I being tested perhaps? This kind of test is on the another level.

I sighed. Damn, why am I sighing when my ankle is being twisted? That's weird I know. No choice, gotta scream then. He'll keep twisting my ankle forever if I don't scream, anyway. Morning'll come and he'll still be twisting my leg. That would kind of suck. I'd like to go home for today.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naru who was outside the building turned to look at the building as a desperate crying scream can be heard through the night skies. He looked at the person who he was just talking to with a ferocious face. The person, who was wearing a black hood grinned at Naru. He pulled out a person-look alike paper and swayed it in front of Naru so he can see clearly.

His face became savaged with anger. He ran heading inside the Old School Building, where Mai's scream came from.

The hooded man looked at Naru when he ran inside the building. The grin in his face didn't fade. " To think that Oliver had some interesting someone who serves him." His hand was paling because of gripping it so hard. "The lady hesitated to scream or not before screaming that loud. I am interested why she hesitated. Normally, a person would already scream in fear and pain if that was done to them. But that lady didn't. Anyway, I've seen something interesting. I gotta go now. I'm running out of time."

The man faded in the darkness. At the same time, the hand gripping Mai's ankle and twisting it disappeared in no less than a second. The hand turned into a man-look alike paper and burned itself, leaving no trace behind.

"As I expected.. A shikigami." Mai answered her thoughts. He felt footsteps of running. "That's probably Naru. He must have heard me scream like an idiot. Tch. My wound needs to heal faster." She added on her thoughts and touched her bleeding twisted ankle. In about 30 seconds, It healed but still a little wound was left and at that nick of time, Naru came.

Mai wiped of her sweat. She was perhaps saved, though she ended up using psychic power just for her wounds to heal quickly.  
"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked her and looked at her from head to toe. She noticed the little wound on her ankle.

"I'm okay. It's just suddenly, my ankle was pulled by a hand! Hey, there's definitely a ghost here!" Mai over-reacted.

"Go home for today. This is your first day and you've already met a situation like this. Perhaps you're a bringer of unluckiness." Naru teased.

"What did you say? T'is not my fault that I get dragged in the leg by ghosts! I'll definitely help you in getting rid of this annoying thing! My burning passion for revenge is burning!" She acted like she was a gorilla standing on the top of a volcano erupting and blowing fire on her mouth.

Naru smiled a bit. Mai, who saw that, blushed and smiled. "Anyway, I'll be back!" Mai said, still with her gleeful smile. "A ghost or two won't scare me, I swear!" she then ran, dashing to the exit and finally to the entrance door of the Old School Building.

Naru looked at her from the window and saw her shaking a bit but smiling. " She's probably scared and just pushing herself not to be. Or she was happy by that thing earlier that happened to her. She might be a Masochist." Thought Naru. Though, he just smiled and said in his breath, " Interesting.. I also can't read her even If I use my Psychic ability. It might be just right to keep her as my lackey."

Mai walked towards her house while shaking. She noticed guy's in hood are following her. she can feel extraordinary psychic aura's coming from them. "A psychic aura that rusts of blood. They probably use it to kill people in whom they are ordered to kill." She thought. "For now.. I gotta lead them to my house,

**and get rid of them physically and also their very existence from the memory of those who know them."**

* * *

**A/U: Finished! I always say this don't I? Well, I'm currently busy but I still published this because my feels might not be able to contain me anymore. Anyway, My lovely readers, feel free to review it again! I was very pleased by the reviews I felt myself flushed. Anyway, I'll answer your questions next time because I really don't have time. I swear I am answering the moment I update the next chapter, so please wait for my answers, okay? I'll update as faster as I can do and I think my feels would help me achieve that. Thanks for reading, please look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. File 3:The Old School Building Part 32

**A/N: Jan-ja-ja-jan! I got so happy with the reviews that I ended up deciding that I might just update faster than a week! XD T'is all for my dear readers whom I love so much. Anyways, Ghost hunt isn't mine. That's for disclaimers, of course. **

* * *

"..1"

A certain feeble voice can be heard coming from a wooden room. Outside it is complete darkness, the only source of light was the gold light coming from the bulb of the wooden room. The bulb was bright enough to lighten up the outside of it for a bit because of the little holes the wooden room has.

After the feeble voice was a scream filled with fear and despair. It was a man's voice, the voice was whole enough to recognize that the owner of it is a 30-40 year old man. Inside the room was a very grotesque smell. There was a little wooden table at the end of the little wooden room and a wooden chair to pair off. The room, table and chair were very old that it won't be a question if it comes cracking and breaking down.

"..2"

The feeble voice spoke once again. This time, the feeble voice was followed with a psychotic laugh coming from the same person with the feeble voice. The laugh was loud but It was noticeable that it came from the same person.

"S-STOP IT P-PLEASE I-I STILL DON'T W-WANT TO DI-IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRGHHHHHHHH ST-STOP-" The following screaming voice came from a woman. It was an adult woman. The woman's voice was cut off.

Blood was everywhere. The Old and fragile table, chair, the floors, the wall and in a certain white-haired girl's. The white-haired girl was smiling, sure the smile was very wicked. Blood was dripping from her face, but it wasn't her's. It was a blood that only splashed at her. She laughed with a quite low voice. From her laugh, it was determined that the feeble voice and the psychotic laugh came from her.

On the wall was three hooded man hanged up like some kind of design. The first one had his leg cut off, but it was still attached by the skin, the insides of the man's leg can be seen enough that you'd think it's some kind of editing you usually see on movies. His heart was holed. Holed enough that you can see the wall where he was hanged on. Blood continued to drip on the man's body. He was pale, yes, as if telling that he died.

The second one was a woman around 20's. Her head was cut off, It was on the floor beside her hanged leg. She had a very despaired expression on her in her rolling head. Her headless body was still moving, second later it stopped moving as it started to become pale.

The white-haired girl wore an evil smirk that her lips almost reach both of her ears. She looked at the third man hanging and shaking in fear. The third one was a boy about 17-19. His eyes mixed with fear and despair was narrowing at the white-haired girl who was currently smirking at him. As the girl started to open her mouth, he was thinking that he'll die too but he didn't. yet. the white haired-girl asked him, " Hey, shikigami-san, what were you doing there."

The boy's forced-closed eyes started opening slowly as he breathed with uneasiness. The white-haired girl's eyebrow arched followed with a huge sigh. "Hey, I'm asking you! What were you doing on that Old School Building? In whom do you follow?"

The boy's mouth quivered as he opened his mouth and from his tongue was a sign carved with a knife-like sharp thing, since it left wound on it. The white-haired girl was quite surprised that she gasped a little. "That..." She pointed out at the boy's tongue, " A loyalty seal, huh?"

The boy nodded a little and closed his mouth. "Hmm.. So you can't say anything because that seal will kill you, huh? You can just tell now, You'll die sooner or later anyways. And, even without you telling me who's the one behind you controlling you, I already know. It's totally obvious. Only a mischievous brat would put a seal to his things so that it would prevent from telling anyone an information or two about him."

The boy looked at the ground, sweats came beading on his face. The white-haired girl smiled and raised her hand. She enclosed all her fingers, leaving no space for separation of it and brought it down together with a shout, " Release!"

The boy was released from the invisible thing that hanged him. The white-haired girl then squeezed his mouth which made it open, showing a portion of his tongue. She feebly said with a smile, " You too, release."

The seal disappeared like dust. When she let go of him, he went to a corner and shivered there. The white-haired girl's smile disappeared and asked the boy with a poker-face, "Am I really that scary?"

The boy didn't answer instead he rolled, burying his face in his legs. He still shivered. The white-haired girl then laughed a bit and said, "Sorry, that was a very weird question. I killed your friends in-front of you and ask you such a thing. I'm really cruel... but, Can I ask you one thing?"

He didn't look at the white-haired girl instead he still kept his appearance, shivering as if afraid of something great which was currently in-front of his very own eyes. The white-haired girl showed a quite kind smile, " Then I'll ask you, but I doubt I can freely expect an answer coming out of your mouth.." Her smile faded and was replaced with a monstrous glare, "So? Can you free a shikigami without killing it?" The boy gasped.

"T'is true, you can free a shikigami without killing it, but that is if you were the owner of it. You can't free a shikigami without killing it if you are not the owner. What I'm doing is a Jourei which is killing a spirit, or you guys, than making you go to the netherworld with a happy-looking face." The white-haired girl spoke with a shaken voice. Her eyes were sad. The boy peeped at her and was quite surprised by the expression the girl is currently expressing.

"If..." the girl continued, "If I know a way how to free a shikigami without killing it, I'd already done that." Her expression was grim, as if remembering a bitter past. She then looked at the quivering boy who was lifting his head a little so he could look at the girl. She showed a kind smile and said, "Return to your master now. Or do you not want to?"

He didn't response instead he suddenly burned and disappeared like ashes. He was not in any pain when he was burned. She then sharpened her glare at the now empty corner where the boy was quietly shivering in fear of her. " That was a fast reaction coming from the owner..." She mumbled.

She got out of the wooden room and traveled the dark passage. Suddenly, she was going up. She pushed something in his hands upward and little bits of rays of light came filling down the dark corridor. She slowly lifted herself up and closed the door linking to the wooden room, now, making it like a plain furnished wooden floor. As if there was no passage leading to somewhere.

She walked closed to a table. A blue vase with a red rose and a cellphone was placed on the table. Without a second thought, she grabbed the cellphone and started to dial a number. It ringed and she placed the phone in her ear.

"He~llo!~" A jolly voice from the another side of the phone answered, "How are you doing, Isana?~"

The white-haired girl, Isana's face was serious. "That was fast dragging your shikigami away from me, Rui."

"I don't want another precious follower to die.~ Sure, It's alright for me if you were the one to kill it, I can tolerate that, but you know, If you were not the one who killed it, I would have already killed the killer of my precious followers." He answered.

"From the way you speak, It seems that I'm an exception. Why?" Isana asked.

"I told you right?~ I've always been telling you how much I love you!~" He answered, making his tone blend in with a tone of a romantic prince telling the princess he loved how much he loved her.

"You still haven't dropped that? I thought you already did." Unwavering, Isana sighed.

"I won't and never will.~ Plus, dropping that subject, how did you find my shikigami's? I didn't order anything to them regarding about you.~"

Isana let out a faint gasp, "Who did you point your order to? If It was not me then who?"

"To Oliver. Oliver Davis.~ You know him? Or perhaps met him?~" Rui questioned still not dropping his very jolly tone.

"Oliver.. Davis? Yep, All I knew he was a brat who could use an incredible amount of psychic ability. Not very normal."

"Well, you see~ I wanted to pay him a visit since It's already a year or perhaps two since he left.~ Plus, I'm bored."

"I knew that last sentence was gonna make an appearance sooner or later. Just how bored are you? You called me like you **unusually** do."

"So much that I start fantasizing of death or you coming to get me?" Rui joked.

"I see. What a very pleasant dream. You sure were very bored." Isana answered in her direct tone with a poker face.

"Cold as usual, huh? Well, that's fine with me~ That's what I loved about you anyway."

"I'm hanging up. gonna go to school soon."

"Really~ you and your fondness of humans never changed even in these past 27 years we haven't met each other~" Rui said with a quite taunting tone.

Isana hung up in no second. She didn't bother telling him a little 'bye' on the phone. She snapped her fingers and suddenly her long white hair started to become short and turn brown. Her red eyes' became deeper and deeper until it became brown as well. Now, She was not Isana anymore but Taniyama Mai.

She showed a little bit of smirk and mumbled, "So that's what this is all about, Shibuya Kazuya."

She changed her drenched in blood clothes and changed into a khaki-colored pants that was just about his knees in length. A yellow shirt to pair off. She grabbed her purse which was beside the refrigerator. She then opened the door and exited, going to the Old School Building just as Naru instructed him to. She yawned a number of times. For her, that night was quite a long one.

* * *

**A/U: Finished! again, that word '****_finished'_****, you ask? Well, I like saying that~ Anyway, this is the 3.5 not the 4th yet, please look forward to the next chapter~ And I said I'd answer the reviews right? Okay, Imma answer it now,  
To Dancingfingers: Omaighad, thank you. I was very happy by your reviews. I was quite down and unsure if someone would like the story. Your reviews made me have a positive look at this fanfiction. And for your questions, I'll reveal it all in the upcoming chapters so I hope you'll look forward to it!  
To Katarajanae: Hmm.. well, I decided that I'll update not in a week or two but 2 or 3 chapters in a week. Thank you for reviewing, you're my first reviewer.  
To : Thanks, I really felt the thought! and yep, I'll update soon~  
To LovelyUglyLife: Hmm.. Well it suddenly popped out in my mind, " What if Mai is an immortal person who's just pretending" and such! And I think a Little help from Blood +, I guess? I don't know as well what runs in my mind  
To Eron Elric: This won't just be the end! XDD**

Anyway, It would have been faster if I just replied it through the message. But there are some who didn't have a proper account so I can't reply properly. Well, I thought that It's quite unfair. Anyhow, thank you, I accepted all the feels it almost killed me because of happiness! See you in the next chapter, then~ And to all who followed, made this their favorite and reviewed, I give big thank you's too all of you. Of course, to my readers who read my story as well~


	5. File 4: Immortalis The truth I

**A/N: Update again! Again, I thank you for reading this fanfic! For Disclaimers, Ghost hunt isn't mine, just this fanfic's plot.**

* * *

"It's... It's..so.." Mai whispered between her heavy breathes. She was sloppily walking and finally screamed what she wanted to say all along, "IT'S SO FRIGGIN' HOOOOOOOOOT! HEY YOU SUN!" She points her index finger at the sun who was currently producing horrifying heat, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She complained.

She held out a heavy sigh, "Ughh.. why so hot? And I'm supposed to go to Naru drenched in sweat? What kind of punishment is this?" She continued walking sloppily.

She scanned her eyes through the crowd of the supermarket. "Seriously... how am I supposed to buy my breakfast?" Her stomach screamed after she grunted. "Was going to a convenience store better? or perhaps going to a restaurant. anything would be better now, I definitely am not going to that narcissist jerk without eating my portion of breakfast. Damn, that's the source of my strength."

She continued walking until she found herself breathing a fresh-seems-delicious Italian food. She made a very happy shriek and barged in to the Italian restaurant. "I don't care how much it costs anymore! All I want now is to eat!"

When she entered the Italian restaurant, the guests in there seemed to be rich, dressed in a gown. Her eyebrow arched she then made an unpleasant face, " Err- I think I'm out of place in here."

She hurriedly exited, preventing to embarrass herself when suddenly her thin wrist was grabbed by a big, thick hand. She looked at her back in reflex to see a blonde-haired man in his 20's. He wore a maroon suit which perfectly suited the handsome man. From his appearance, It could be concluded that the man was an american.

Mai's eyes widened as her eyes narrowed on the man. From her facial expression It would seem to tell that he knows the man and doesn't want to see him. The man's thin lips smiled at her as sparkle, it would seem, keeps oozing from him.

She wore a lame-looking face an made a guttural sound, her mouth formed in a great fake smile. "Err- let go."

The man shook his head and said in a kind and soothing voice, "No, I have something to discuss with you, may I?" His Japanese were good unlike any other american's who learned Japanese. He spoke like a true Japanese does.

Mai turned into a smiley and said, " Nope, I'll pass. Using your gentleman tactics is unnecessary 'cause I'll definitely refuse."

"How cold of you, mademoiselle. I just want to talk to you about the beauty you posses. It's certainly fascinating!" He replied, still not dropping his smile and holding Mai's wrist with strength in it. The guests were starting to pay attention to them, which made Mai's heart pound a bit. She certainly hated too much attention.

She was starting to get pissed and gave the man a sharp glare, but the man's smile didn't fade, instead he chuckled after seeing Mai's glare. He whispered in her ear," I'm this desperate, miss."

Mai sighed and said in a rough and mature tone, " Do as you please. Please don't annoy me too much."

The man grinned in a kind way but seems to be showing that he's won over some kind of competition. She let Mai go and said, "Come with me for a moment."

Mai followed him. They sat at an empty table and ordered Italian foods. The seriousness in Mai's face didn't fade, they were silent until the food came. Mai's facial expression became of that extremely happy one. The man held out a tiny gasp and then he continued smiling. The man seemed like an american star you would usually see on magazine's and television's.

"So?" Mai spoke as she slurped her Italian spaghetti in a gulp, "What do you want?"

"A pretty rude tone after meeting you this long, 1st." He smiled, his two hands supporting his chin as his elbow supported as a stand for his hands. He watched at Mai instead of eating the spaghetti in front of him.

"Again, calling me by names, please be ashamed of yourself, James." Her eyes were concentrated on the spaghetti she was eating and between her chomps she said, eyes closed, "Oh, and please do die as well."

The man laughed but then ceased it a second later, "Hmm.. Well, that's problematic for me, 'cause you know, Unlike you, I do die." His eyes sharpened and looked at her intensely.

"Hmm.." The two of them were silent after that except for the noises she makes when slurping down the spaghetti gathered as a quite big round shape in her fork. "Well, At least you became a handsome young man." She then clapped her hands and stood up, "Now, Let me excuse myself since I'm in a hurry."

He grabbed her hands and said, "Now don't be too hasty. Let me glance at you for a moment's time, we haven't seen each other since 9 years ago". She grunted and sat up. "Don't beat around the bush and tell me what you want, I'm in a hurry. Or perhaps, did you really make me spend my time with you so you can look on my face?"

"Yep, I missed you, but that's not my purpose alone. Like you said I shouldn't beat around the bush anymore..." He sighed and licked his lips, he then continued, "The rest of the Immortalis seems to start moving."

Mai gasped, her face looking very surprised, she then regained her composure," Without you telling me, I know. Some idiot made me feel that."

"Rui Van Tracielle, did?" He looked surprised as his smiley face disappeared. "What did he do?"

"T'is none of your business, James. So? How did you hear that news?" Mai asked, her face looking really bored.

"I saw it. We were walking down on a certain village in Africa. The people there were killed, the reason was it seems like they've been gobbled up by a beast. We started running in search for a survivor, but we didn't find one, instead we found corpses lined up in a large space. They weren't killed the same way instead, in their stomach, one letter is carved by it would so seem a sharp thing. Might be a sword or perhaps... Defying all universal possibilities, a single kitchen knife."

Mai gasped, her eyebrow started to arch, "So? what did it say?"

"Sumus di. A total of seven people were lined up, showing their stomachs as each word was carved into a person." James said, his hands quivering in anger.

Mai's eyes became empty as she stood up. "That doing and that highly words seems like Leive's doing." She then left not letting James grab her anymore.

James looked at her, exiting through the entrance of the Italian Restaurant. He didn't bother anymore, Instead he quietly ate his untouched spaghetti. He got out a tiny notebook. He opened it and wrote, "Leiveist Stroller" down. There are other writings on his notebook. Starting from the higher part, there was written, "Immortalis; Those who have lived long enough than a human's age. They have amazingly indescribable ESP ability. They have pure white hair and pure red eyes. They didn't appear on the human history except of one. They appeared on the Medieval period of England. They were described there as, "Monsters taking a from of humans". They don't usually show their original appearance so that they can conceal themselves by taking part on human's society. There are only few of them.  
Sumus Di: From Latin, It would mean 'We are the gods.'  
= Leiveis Stroller Africa mass killing by beasts Incident

James sighed and closed the notebook."At least, I've got a lead now. It was worth it anyway."

* * *

***Mai's POV***

I walked slowly heading to the Old School Building. What James told me filled my head. I wasn't expecting that Leive would move. I guess he can't suppress his feelings toward the human society anymore. When did he become an Immortalis anyway? 1880's? 1890's? Damn, I can't seem to remember anymore. Well, It's not like those who have become Immortalis wanted to become immortal. It was a forced one. Whatever thou, I doesn't matter anymore, to me at least. I will let him do what he wants to do this time. I won't interfere, as a respect for my fellow Immortalis.

I glanced and saw the Old School building entering my sight from afar. That made me smile, "Oh yeah, I have some business too, anyway. I forgot that I don't have time to interfere even if I wanted to."

I ran as I arrived in the Old School Building and saw Naru in his white van, sleeping defenselessly. I grinned. _Oliver Davis_, huh?

**How Interesting it truly is.**

* * *

**A/N: Finished, alright. I'm tired and I think I can't answer the reviews now. Anyway, another swear, I'll answer it in my next updation. I really have just to insert this one, because the feels of making this fanfiction ruins my good night's sleep and the thoughts of my readers waiting for updation kills me. Really, I'm busy again. If I can freely ditch school, I could have done so. Anyway, please review all you want! ^_^**


	6. File 5: The Old School Building Part 4

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update! . I truly regret it! Sorry! T_T I couldn't find the right timing. :( I've been very busy this past few days. Don't worry, I promise to Update much faster the following week! There's a festival going on here and I am participating in a certain event. I have to practice so somehow I wouldn't act like an idiot in front of a whole lot of people. I'm sorry for the replies as well. ;( I seriously am crying blood right now. I'm disappointing the readers who awaits my updates. Anyway, As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine, just the plot.**

* * *

_Drip._

I can hear dripping of water. What is this? My hand.. It's cold. Oh, not just my hand, I can feel it in my whole body as well. Why?

_Drip._

_I opened my eyes and got out of bed. Everything is pitch black. What happened? Black out?  
I got out of bed and felt my feet wet. Hmm? Why is there wate-_

My eyes widened to see that what I was stepping on was blood, not water. I held out a very huge gasp. Wha-What is this? what's happening? Why is there blood-

"Noll.."

Once again, I gasped. Somebody is calling me. but who? Who is calling me?

"Noll... Wake up-"

Who are you? I-I don't-

_"Wake up! Noll!"_

With wide eyes, I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling of our house. I breathed heavily, matching it with my gasps. I lifted half of my body and saw a boy with white curly hair and eyes tainted with red. "You okay?" The boy asked me with his almost non-emotion face. But surely, I can feel his worry through those words he spoke.

_"Yeah. I'm okay, Don't worry, Rui." I answered still having problems in breathing. Really, what was that just now? A dream?_

_"You were having a nightmare. What's your dream about?" Rui asked, sitting on the side of my bed._

_"That's got nothing to do with you, Rui. How about mom and dad? Did they already go? My stupid brother?"_

_"Hmm... You don't remember do you?" _

_"What? What is it that I don't remember?" I asked, starting to get irritated._

_"Well, let me see." He looked like he hesitated and then looked at me with such seriousness oozing from his face, " Gene.. Euegene's dead, remember? You went to japan leaving your mom and dad behind in search for Gene's body."_

"Huh? What the heck are you saying? Gene's dead? I went to japan? What are you talking about? Look, I'm here in our house. Does this look like japan?" I asked, puzzled by what he's saying. Seriously, what is he going on about?

_" Noll.. This is a dream. Snap out of it." He said. What the- I did woke up in a dream just now._

_"Are you perhaps finally turning crazy, Rui?" I told him, my face full of sarcasm._

_He shook his head. "Well, I might become like that someday.~ Well, I'm serious, this is a dream. I just came here to visit you in one of your dreams.~" He smiled. I felt my eyebrow arch."and.." He continued. " She's coming."_

Huh? She? "What the heck are you talking about Rui? She?" 

_"If she's here, I can't interfere." He replied. What the heck. "and, well.. I'm kinda glad to see your body like a 10 year old's. I mean, I can kinda.. Well, that.. I kinda missed it. Remember That time when I came here, you and Gene were 9 years old. You and him grew and grew and before I know it, You looked like older than me..." He kidded around with a smile, " Weird me, huh?" He continued._

_I can kind of understand. I mean, What was I gonna do If time stops for me? My ambition to become adult and die as an old man becomes unfulfilled. Sadness for living eternally, Loneliness for seeing your love ones die before you, Fear of being left alone in the world, Resentment for the life given to you. All these kind of feelings mixes together and forms the "you" right now. It's painful. That's why, I'm always amazed at this guy. He always looks jolly every single time. But even I, knows, He's pushing himself so that he won't feel those messed up feelings, so that those feelings won't form the "him" he's currently living right now. _

_I felt a smack on my head. I looked to see Rui with angry expression, his hands in his hips. I then realized I spaced out with my thoughts._

"Seriously, dude. What the heck are you thinking?" He snorted. He now looks like one of your selfish prince standing before you, angry, because you disappointed him or something.

_"Sorry, just a bit lost to my thoughts." I replied. I can't actually say that I'm thinking about him and his eternal-living life._

"Well, whatever, thou. I'm gonna go now, 'kay?" He smiled off. suddenly white bright light enveloped the whole space. He was fading.. bit by bit. "Hey wait-!" I called out.

He stuck out his tongue one last time and said with his usual jolly expression and tone, "Good luck on finding Gene there in Japan, 'Kay? Oh and give my best regards to a girl with white hair and red eyes just like me, who's name's Isana."

_"Huh? Who the heck's that?" I questioned. Seriously. I never heard him talking about somebody before. Must be some- Wait, white hair and red eyes just like him? I remembered him talking about people who possess those appearance- Ah, an Immortalis. Right, how could I forget? Then that girl he told me regards with is- Really, indulging myself with him and his words. I smiled to him, "I don't wanna, Idiot. If you want to say that, come here and say it yourself to her, then."_

_He chuckled and grinned happily, "Nope, not gonna do that. She- Isana does not want to see me. Well, that's the Noll I know best. Anyway, gotta tell you a secret. That Isana I spoke of, She's the reason of me, living like this today. She's my light and my hope." His face was filled with kindness. So this "Isana" must be very worth meeting._

"Okay. That is if, I can meet her." I answered. Well yeah, how can I say that to that Isana girl If I haven't met her yet?

_"You'll meet her. Definitely. If that time comes, tell her that. Promise me." He demanded._

_I sighed. "Okay, I promise." I replied. He was wholly enveloped by the light and disappeared completely afterwards. He told me that my conversation with him is simply a dream. So this must be a sign of me, waking up seconds later. I heavily sighed and felt my lips turn into a smile. Seriously, he's always selfish._

* * *

The brown-haired girl was standing on the back of the van, her eyes closed as he touched the man sleeping on the back in his right shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands away from the man shoulder. She snorted and whispered, "Really, Idiot Rui. He needn't tell such things to this boy."

She moved two steps away from the van and the boy's eyes slowly opened after that. He slightly grumbled as he started to rub his sleepy eyes. The girl, Mai, smiled and went to the man and said, with the most jolly tone ever, "Good morning, Naru!"

Naru turned to her, traces of him being sleepy still remained, as he yawned widely. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Lemme see..." She looked at her watch in her left wrist and looked at her with a smile, "10:41" She said with a huge smile. "you sure were **very very **late in waking up." She continued, full of sarcasm.

"I have to search for the one who attacked you last night." He replied. "It's your fault."

"Wha- Why the heck did the conclusion turn to that?" She sloppily sighed. "Anyway, do we continue doing that thing yesterday?" She asked.

"You're really an idiot. In fact, you were the biggest idiot I've met in my life."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She angrily replied, Imaginary fires in her back indicating that she was very pissed.

"Of course. Why stop?" He replied as he started to remove that white blanket wrapped around him and got up from the white van.

"I was just aski-"

"Hello." interrupted by the sudden greeting, the two of them looked to see it was. In there, A woman about 20's with red hair going to the waist and a man with blonde-dyed hair , about 20's as well stood, looking at them while wearing a very arrogant smile.

"Uh- Erm- Sorry!" Mai apologized sincerely at the two since she seemed like she most likely ignored them while arguing with him.

"Amazing equipment. Who're you guys?" The woman with red hair asked, staring at the equipments on the van.

"Uh- We-"  
"We're the Shibuya Psychic Research." Naru replied, cutting off Mai's introduction.

"Psychic Research? Ah, I see, I see." The Red-haired replied, looking high and mighty.

"Hmm, I see. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I was taken aback by your amazing equipment. I'm Takigawa Houshou a monk from Mount Kouya." the man with blonde-dyed hair introduced while pointing himself.

" A monk from Mount Kouya? You sure you're a monk?" The red-haired teased. Takigawa, who snapped asked the red-haired woman, "  
So? who're you?"

"I'm Ayako. Matsuzaki Ayako. A priestess." She introduced herself, full of confidence, Roses covering her background. That background was broken when Takigawa said his thoughts, "You sure you're a priestess? You sure doesn't look like one. And why're you so proud about yourself? You're beaming with arrogance! You're the reason why the readers thought I was arrogant as well!"

"Wha- Why're you blaming it on me?" Ayako replied, starting to get angry. The two of them fought with words, leaving Mai and Naru speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Omaigosh, sorry for the sudden cut off. I'm out of time. I'll continue this the next day. Sorry, It's my long-awaited update and yet- huhuhuhuhuh *cries in the corner* Gomenasai, gomenasai, Gomenasai! I'm such an incapable author. I'm worthless! I'm a piece of trash! Gomene minna~ I promise I'll be back TOMORROW with the second part. Now, Rui isn't the only one promising now. I'm promising as well! bye~ I don;t really want to leave but- Uaaaaaahh *cries while running away***

**Mai: Now, that it became like this. Please await the update tomorrow. I'm the one who'll kill her if she won't. Bye bye. *waves hands at the readers***


	7. File 5: The Old School Building Part 42

**A/N: I bring you the second part! Really, sorry about yesterday. =_=||| As usual, Ghost hunt isn't mine, just this fanfic's plot. :DDD**

* * *

***Mai's POV***

A renowned Ghost Hunter from England, Oliver Davis. A monk from Mount Kouya, Takigawa Houshou. A red-haired priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako. Pretty interesting this case would really seem. I've had a real good prediction to come after this, perhaps.

Looking at the side, silently watching the monk and priestess fight their throats off, I felt my lips curve forming a smile. What is this feeling? Happiness? Joy? Excitement? I can't tell the way I am now. Suddenly I felt a stare directed at me. I look at the side to see Naru with his immovable gaze. I made it look like I sweated and asked him, confusion in my tone, "Wha-What is it?"

He simply shook his head. Seriously, what's up with him? Is he confused? Oh, what is he confused with? Maybe he's starting to think that I'm the "Isana" that Rui talked about? I chuckled in my mind. No way, that's impossible. No matter how strong a human's power is, It's not possible for them to peak on an immortalis minds. Because Immortalis are-

"Hello, everyone." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I averted my thoughts and looked to see who it was. A blonde-haired man was standing in front of us. He was smiling with kindness mixed on it. Behind him was the principal of our school. He was also smiling, as usual, his expression was filled with kindness. I slightly laughed.

"Everyone, this is John Brown." The principal introduced the blond to us. The blond, I mean, John Brown, bowed to us and said, "I came from Australia, My name's John Brown." His Japanese was something else. Something else It made me burst out in laughter. The priestess and monk laughed as well. Well, who won't? His accent was so funny! So funny it made me remember about James when I thought him about speaking Japanese.

Instead of laughing too much, I can't help indulging myself in my memory with James. I met him when he was still 15. The two of us, whom was inseparable when I lived in his house, was like twins. We've had the same age, our interests were almost identical to each other. Thou at that time, I didn't take a human's form. I was the normal Isana who've had this silver hair and crimson eyes. I thought him Japanese 'cause it seems he's real interested it it. He was just like this lad before me right now. Really, Foreigners of this land using it's language in a messed-up way. It makes me have this weird feeling inside me.

"John Brown learned Japanese in Kansai." The Principal added. I can see John flushed in embarrassment. The priestess and the monk didn't cease to laugh. Well, they will. If they know what this 'John Brown' here is. "So what are you?" The priestess, holding her stomach so she could prevent from laughing too much asked. John Brown just smiled and said, "I'm an exorcist."

Finally, the priestess and monk stopped laughing. "Excuse me." I turned my back to see Naru speaking, " You can only become an exorcist if you become a priest, Am I right?"

"Yes. I may look like this but I'm actually 19 years old." He smiled off. Well, isn't that great, eh? A priestess, A monk, An exorcist, A Ghost Hunter, and what? If a medium or something were to come, It's a full house! Is sighed from the thought. Really, there's am immortal being to add off...

Suddenly I heard the door of the Old School Building creaked. My usual instincts got on before me as I looked on the door, ready of what is to come. From the door, a girl with short black hair, whom had beautiful gray eyes got out. She was wearing a kimono, in which you unusually see in this period of time. I remembered myself wearing kimono 50 years ago. I kind of missed it. And from the aura this girl is dissipating... Here comes the medium!

"Aren't you..." Naru, who was beside me spoke, "Hara Masako, the spiritual medium, am I right?" My eyes widened when I heard him say her name. I felt my lips curve and finally turn into a grin. Hmm... Hara Masako, huh?

Hara Masako bowed as a form of greeting and formality. Interesting.. very very interesting.. I heard my mind laugh like a psycho. Damn, I'm getting happier and happier every single happenings! I sure am meeting a whole lot of familiar and unfamiliar faces this day as well. Oh yeah, when'd she come here? Well, Imma ask that now. "Umm.. when did you come here?"

"I came here on 9. I saw that man over there -She points at Naru- sleeping so well that I thought I needn't bother him. I just explored the whole building to search for **them** but I didn't see even one at all." She answered my question. I told you so, there's no ghost here in the first place. But even so, If I calculate it, I, whom Naru thinks just a normal high school student, was stupid enough to not know that the ones who attacked me yesterday was an outsider. So it's probably the best if I argue with this woman for a bit. "B-but! Yesterday, I was attacked! Right Naru?" I looked at Naru after that. It would really look very weird if you were attacked right there by some inexplicable being and someone would say that there's no inexplicable being there.

"I see.." Naru touched his chin as he seemed to drift off in his thoughts. His eyebrows were arched. I'm interested of what this lad would say. He knows that the one who attacked me yesterday were an outsider and probably noticed that there's no such things as ghost here. I grinned in my thoughts. Shibuya Kazuya, no, Oliver Davis, make this more fun and interesting for me. I haven't felt this happiness and excitement for a quite long time ago.

"Is it true?" The monk asked me. "Yeah it is!" I replied, testifying myself.

"Oh, by the way.." Hara Masako looked at us, "I haven't heard everyone's name right here now..." She tried to break the ice by letting us introduce ourselves. It made me kind of smile.

Almost everyone there smiled. John Brown started to introduce himself, " I came from Australia, Name's John Brown." After him, the priest and the Monk did as well. After them was me and Naru. She didn't react to those three but unexpectedly, she reacted to me and Naru when we introduced ourselves. She asked this to both of us: "Have I perhaps met you before?" And our answer was to shake our heads. Maybe, Masako met Naru before. Imagine, both of them were renowned throughout the world because of their psychic abilities. Plus to add off, there's a party held on for those famous ones to meet. I've gone there a few times, I just accompanied Rui. That's what he wished for so I just granted it.

What I didn't expect most was when she reacted to me. Why, isn't that interesting? I just smiled off at her and shook my head anyway. She thinks I and her have met each other before and that fact enough is interesting itself.

The monk scratched his head, "Anyway, what're we gonna do? Hara Masako says that there's no ghosts here , That girl over there - he points to me- said that there's one and that it attacked her last night."

Naru stood up and said, together with his arrogant smile, "Isn't that our job? To find out if there's one or none." He then headed off to the entrance of the Old School Building. "Well yeah, true, he's right." Matsuzaki and the rest agreed.

All of them entered the Old school Building excluding me and the principal. the principal looked at me and said, "Hmm.. You're Taniyama-san are you not? What are you doing here? It's dangerous." As usual, he's very kind.

I pulled off a seemed-to-be fake smile and said, scratching my the back of my head, " Well, some reasons.." I added a fake laugh.

"I see. You better head home now. It's your precious weekend. You should spend it the way you wanted." He walked away after this. I added, "YES~" To him as he walked away and finally disappearing in my sight.

I went on the tree and shaded myself. There, I sat and looked at the Old School Building and smiled, not in the thoughts any longer but for real. Really, what was that lad intending to do? How is he gonna explain?and...

**Just how interesting this will gonna be?**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Nyahahahaha~ Now Imma answer all the reviews~**

**2takuya and MzShellsan: don't worry!~ I think I might update every day so My dear readers, both of you included, of course. But right now, I really doubt that. I'm real busy. :( and Mzshellsan, thanks, I was touched.**

**Katarajane: I will. I will make tons of tons of this!~ Just you wait and prepare yourself!**

**dancingfingers: Ikr? She's so badass and you gotta wait for it all. Every single thing will be answered by my fanfic.~ and oh, you've had a question that's already answered~**

**SolemnPassive: Yes, I will continue, even if it takes forever.**

**Eron Elric: Omaighad. Thank you for worrying about me. T_T I'm touched.**

**Valeria Steel: Oh, that might be a good idea. Omaighad, you're a genius! and yes, she's older than ayako and an old lady. but never say that, she'll go for the kill!**

**Dear everyone, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, I was very happy. So much that I really pushed all my schedules away so I can just update. (:) thank you for all your supports and please continue to wait for the next update!**


	8. File 6: The Old School Building Part 5

**A/N: U really have done something so unforgivable! I'm sorry for the looong wait. :(( I really didn't want that but I have no choice. My schedule was so cornered. Anyway, I bring to you my 6th chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?" The priestess, Matsuzaki Ayako cried in shock after hearing what Shibuya Kazuya, a.k.a. Naru had just told the bunch. The party was already inside the Old School Building, discussing further matters about the exorcism of the Old School Building's spirit. "There's no spirit here?!" Ayako added.

"That's right, there's no spirit here." Naru repeated the sentence that made the party dumbfounded. Naru leaned his hips on the table in which he put the equipment for ghost hunting. His arms were folded, his eyes purposely closed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Then who was the one who pulled me in my leg last night here? You also saw it right? Or are you telling me that you didn't see it?!" Mai violently screamed blatantly in objection. She was turning red by the moment. Her breathe became heavier and heavier every moments that would pass. She completely opposed.

"Yes, I also saw that and I can't deny that that thing truly exist." Naru calmly responded.

"Then-!"

"But that didn't mean that the thing that pulled you last night was originally from here." He said as he cut off Mai in her words. He opened his eyes then to show the spark of the moment. Hara Masako then gasped, her hand starting to fly on her mouth as sweat started to come of sight.

"How sure are you about that, Naru?" Takigawa Houshou, looked at Naru as he rubbed his chin with his left hand as the right hand supported his left arm. Sweat was starting to show in him as well.

"100 Percent." Naru stated with confidence. Tiny gasps were heard from the party. "So what is this case really all about? Are you saying that there had been no ghost here originally and that the ghost sightings here was some force from the outside?" John Brown nervously stated as it was then followed with a gulp.

"Yes. But there was really no ghost sightings here, I presume. Before my assistant broke his leg because of some idiot running wild around here, I've had it investigated already. It was just a rumor that there were sightings around here but when we started the investigation, no one actually stated that they saw. There were some but they all said at the end of their sentences that it's probably their imagination. They were so scared as they faced the Old School Building so maybe they started seeing things. Things that obviously would show up in horror-like areas." Naru answered.

" Then that thing from yesterday was some force outside? Ughh.. I don't think I would care if it's from the outside or inside! That was just so creepy that It prevented me from sleeping last night!" Mai's hand flew to her ears as she trembled, showing how frightened she really was.

"Then you're saying that this whole thing that we'll gonna be doing is useless?" Ayako argued. "That's nonsense! Then what about the accidents? are You saying it came from the outside as well?"

"Might that be impossible, If you asked me, Shibuya-san. I mean, that's the reason why such things like Earth-bound spirits exists. People had always said that Earth-bound spirit are only those spirits that have strong hatred of the place or someone but that's not entirely the truth. All spirit are bounded to the place of their death, they cannot leave the place. If people were to be asked that a spirit is tailing them, it is not entirely true as well. It is not the spirit itself that is tailing or following them but only the feelings of the spirit. The feelings of a spirit tends to become a medium that portrays them but that cannot lay a hand on a living being. If there was truly someone following them that causes them to be hurt, then that is not a spirit no longer but a demon!" Masako explained the whole detail of what she was thinking about the whole conversation.

"Yes, a demon is the only thing that could follow a person with no connection to a spirit whatsoever. But there is a way for a spirit to become unbounded by the place of their death. I presume you already know that, Hara-san." Naru replied.

Takigawa gasped and was followed by a gulp. "So are you saying that it is a demon or a shikigami?"

"That's what it is." Naru clarified. " That thing last night is a demon or a shikigami. But I am certain that that thing is not a demon. It would have been much worse of what happened to Mai if that thing is a demon. It would have already killed her or possessed her."

"Then it's a shikigami? If it was, then who could have controlled it?" Masako asked.

"That's the main question. 'Who could have controlled it?'. Neither do I know, I have no Idea at all. And it would seem that the incidents about the roof crashing around in this building was from the ground subsidence. Before investigating about ghosts, One must investigate about the scientific facts that lies on the place." Naru stated as he appeared high and mighty.

"Then how do we stop this?" Matsuzaki said accepting that there's really no ghost at all. "Are we supposed to say that there's no ghost here to the principal? You've got to be kidding me! And what if those shikigami's would come back here? That would not be an explanation at all!"

"No, I'll tell the principal that there's a powerful ghost that resides here and the only to get rid of it is to destroy the Old School Building itself." Naru sat on the chair beside him.

"Then it's like saying that we have no ability to chase out a ghost." Takigawa voiced out his thoughts. The party looked at him. "You're right." John sadly spoke.

" If someone could chase out a shikigami, or stop a ground subsidence then feel free." Naru stood up and turned off his equipment and started packing up. "Well? Can someone do?" He then asked the party. Everyone lowered their heads. No matter how much they disagree, they don't have a choice to pick. "Mai, help me out." Naru directed at Mai as Mai, who was clearly lost in thoughts, was quite surprised of Naru's sudden call. "Ah, eh, Yeah!" She then ran to him to help him out.

"Really, what the heck? It's just like we came here for nothing!" Takigawa complained followed with a huge sigh. "This is completely nuts in many ways!" He complained further.

Masako sighed and pulled out a sweet smile, "Yes, you're righ-"

**BAM!**

A huge-seemed-to-be-explosion that shook the entire school building was heard from where they were standing. Crumbs of the wooden attic fell to the party to show that the movement was really huge.

"Wha-What was that!" Matsuzaki nervously stated. All of them were shocked as they all looked on the same direction, The floor up above them.

* * *

***Mai's POV***

Tsk. Seriously, what now? I've been very displeased of what's currently happening because they found out too soon! If it's another party that would ruin my fun, I swear it's death Penalty. I am starting to get angry!

"This is..." that Narcissist whom I thought would be fun to hang out so I won't get bored showed a surprise face. I wouldn't care less now. I'm gonna kill whoever was in the floor above us. This is not fun any longer, this is starting to piss me off. My hand gripped the monitor I am currently holding with force that I noticed it started to crack on the side. Oh man, I'm really unlucky, Am I?

"Let's check it out!" The blonde priest persuaded the party. I know someone would say that soon but It's none of my concern any longer. I'm having a hard time controlling my almost bursting temper right now. This feeling that someone annoys me when I am already annoyed that I want to wipe out a whole city with my ESP power, Darn it!

The party went up to the stairs, I did too. I am not so letting the bastard escape unharmed here and I am so crushing the guy!

When we arrived at the place, we saw that the ceiling was blasted, forming a perfect hole that made as see-through the next floor. Masako then gasped and pointed at the wall behind us. There was words written in blood. It read: "Lacrimosa".

"What the heck is that?" The monk's voice was trembling. But I was in shock more than him. "Lacrimosa". From latin it meant weeping and from English, If you change the i to y, it would mean requiem or music. But if it was applied in the world, the underworld, in which I am currently active, by saying Lacrimosa it would mean Lacrimosa de mortis or "weeping death. If the Lacrimosa is changed to the English word "Lacrymosa" and if you put it together , it would form "Lacrymosa de mortis" or

**"Requiem of death".**

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning something big about that "Requiem of Death" so look forward. And once again, Let me apologize! I'm sorry for updating late! Sumimasen deshita! Thank you for reading this! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follow! I was so busy lately that it crossed my mind, "What if my readers have gone tired of waiting?". It worried me sooo much that I updated now even If I was sooo busy. I'm really sorry! . Sorry for my incompetence!**


	9. Extra File: Aftermath (Masako)

**A/n: Hello guys. Ummm... I don;t know how to apologize anymore. T_T I've been apologizing a whole lot recently, and if you guys would... LET ME APOLOGIZE AGAIN! I'M REALLY INCOMPETENT, I'M SORRY! GOMENASAIII! . Gosh, I want to die now... I'm the worst making my readers wait for a quite long period of time... T_T For Disclaimers: Ghost Hunt is not mine. Uuu...**

* * *

_As usual, I was watching the Cherry Blossoms as it was taken by the wind, going in all direction while dancing, showing how beautiful spring is. And as Usual, I was on my futon, laying in there, as if I'm burdened by a thousand wights and can't stand up anymore. I can't feel my body at all. I ask for it to move yet it does disobey me. I continue lying down... Yes, as if I am sick person._

I reach my hand up to where the cherry blossom dances. Why? Why am I not able to touch it? Am I unworthy? Unworthy of touching pure things for I am Impure?... Oh... Why was I Impure again? I can't seem to remember why... I pulled my hands back, It felt very heavy and I was easily tired just by doing that. Why?... Why was I tired when I only did was to reach out my hand on something I couldn't grasp at all?

I felt a warm water run down the side of my eyes. When I looked where that water fell, I saw my black hair getting wet. Was that tears? Why, was I still capable of producing it? I couldn't understand.. I thought that I already accepted this hateful fate. This fate that would kill me early. This unfair fate... 

_I chuckled. All I could do now is to laugh at myself. Of how miserable have I become. That was funny for me... Funny for my case. Ah, how I wanted to still run around the fields, chasing the birds like I am one of them. Feeding the chicken in the backyard, play with my friends... Ah, how I miss everything I did before that I am unable to do now..._

I felt another warm tear follow the dried one. I'm miserable... If I think about that now, then I.. I won't be able to accept that I'll die if I think about the happy things that happened in my life... But.. why is it? No matter how many times I stopped thinking, It still comes back to me. No matter how many times I stopped thinking that I want to live... I still-.. Still want to live... God, I still want to live. Why am I the one you picked out of the hundreds of humans out there? Why am I the only one suffering like this? why?...

"Do you wish to live?" After hearing the voice calm and weak as water, I opened my eyes. There... The person whom I thought was everything to me stood up, wearing her usual emotionless face. Ah... How I wanted to embrace her like before. Her silver hair that makes my eyes go blind when it touches the sun. Her peach lips, tiny and kissable. Her pale skin like a porcelain. Her crimson eyes, emotionless yet daring. She was "everything" I wished for.

I crawled up to her. My whole body was trembling and was feeble. I could hardly stand up. It hurts... It hurts a lot.. But I want to tell her One last time. Of how was she so precious to me more than this world could give. I embraced her feet. That was everything I could do. I felt tears run down my cheeks.. as my lips formed and said, "I want to live... So I could spend time with you.. So I could play and eat with you like before..." My tears continued to run without my permission, "I want to live!"

I looked up to see her crimson eyes looking at my eyes straightly, without looking anywhere but in me alone. She sat down and embraced me. I felt her. My lips formed into a smile as my tears continued running. All I know was, It wasn't the tears of wanting that was running anymore, It was the tears of happiness... I'm sure of it..

I felt her warm breathe in my ears as she whispered, "As you wish, Masako."

everything turned to white after she whispered those words. She was fading... Fading away from me.. Her black and white sailor uniform started to tear as she completely disappeared leaving me behind. I started screaming her name...

Oh, what was her name again? Just who in the world was she again?... Why can't I remember?...

* * *

__I opened my eyes to see the sun shining brightly in my direction. I sat up on my futon and looked at my quivering hands. "Who..was she again?" I mumbled. I can't seem to remember her no matter how many times I try to. Since childhood, I was having the very same dream. In that dream, I seemed to be sick and when she appears, my heavy heart starts to loose it's weight. I felt that my whole world revolves around her. But... Just who was she?

I shook my head and stood up from my futon carefully. Oh yes, My hair was long in there. I wonder why? I always kept it short so It doesn't bother me in things I do. Plus, dad always tells me that me with my short hair is the best. I don;t need to grow it since I fit most with that kind of hair.

I sighed and went to see myself in the mirror. I saw my reflection and remembered how everything went yesterday. I touched my hair and twirled it while looking at myself in the mirror. What I'm currently doing seemed idiotic but I kind of like it for now. Well, I have a lot of things to think about. About how Naru solved the case yesterday in a flash. There was no ghost in the Old School Building, I didn't sense any. Well, the first step to ghost hunting is to find out if there's a scientific phenomena going on first.

He, Naru, was really intelligent. I felt myself hot and flushed. Oh, Am I perhaps falling for him? Well, It couldn't be helped, He's handsome and he's got the brains. I touched my cheeks with both my hands and shook my head while flushing red. Ah, I can't help but fall in love with him! 

I clenched my wrists and cleared my throat. That was very brazen of me. But still that "Lacrimosa" that was written in the wall was awfully nostalgic. Where have I heard of it before? I can't seem to remember. Well, It's not like I can remember every single word I hear. But why do I get this feeling. When I hear "Lacrimosa" the white woman in black sailor uniform appears in my mind. Yes, as if she has something to do with it.

I walked away from the mirror and carefully untied the stash on my kimono. I have always thought about her as a ghost seeking for my help but.. Was she really? What help was she seeking from me? She asked me if I wanted to live... Was she unable to pass to heaven because she still has some desired to live when she has died? Oh but... She said my name. She was telling it directly to me.

I finished putting on my change of kimono and started to go down the lobby since the house where I live is very large. My family's, the Hara's business is ghost hunting and I am of a capable medium seeing those who passed away. Since I was a child, I see things that other people are not able to see. It was a burden from the start but It was no longer when I got used to it. My father and mother didn't cast me away, and like a normal daughter, they cared for me lovingly. I always felt helpful when they ask me to help in their job of ghost hunting. they were my everything to me.

Before heading to the Lobby, I passed through the Dining Hall only to hear My father converse with my mother. They were talking of how busy have I become with all my television shows and how they wanted to spend time with me, their daughter more. I felt my lips curve and turn into a smile. Oh, how loved do I feel...

I continued walking to the lobby and I cannot seem to remove the smile on my face. I always feel the warmness oozing from them. They were very warm. As I arrived at the lobby, A man in a suit, who was sitting on a couch with poise, stood up and went to me. From the looks of it, he seemed to be one of those television show fella.

"Hara Masako-san" He called me by my full name. He searched his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. It was a business card. He then spoke, " I go by the name Shuuji from the Live Entertainment. We would like to offer you to be a guest of the Television show: Celestine Speaks. How about it?" He was utterly formal.

I smiled, since I already know what my answer will gonna be. I shook my head and said, "I am very sorry. You have to come on a long way over here but I refuse. My schedule is so tight lately, going on exorcisms, and appearing on television shows. I would like to rest for a week so I could go all out next time. If it is fine for you, then would you mind moving it in a week later?"

He nodded, "Yes, in truth, The show you will be appearing on will be on a week." I clapped my hands and pulled out a smiley face, "Why? How convenient! And Here I am thinking it would be prior from 2 to 3 days! Yes, I will go. I am very sorry for the refusal before."

He shook his head then and spoke, "No, It is an honor for you to come to out on Celestine Speaks. I will inform the studio. Thank you very much for agreeing." He then bowed his head to show formality. Truly, he was utterly formal. Not that it does matter. "Then I will be leaving." He then took off as I waved my hand as a good bye.

I then went up to the dinning hall to see that my father and mother was still not finished eating their meals. "Masako, good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" My mother asked me with a smiling face. I looked at them and with enthusiasm I said, "Yes!". "That's good then." My father chuckled. I then chuckled together with them.

"Um.. Father, Mother.. I am currently free of work this week, would you like to hang out with me. As a Family bonding?" I asked, feeling awkward. The two of them stared at me and stared at each other next. Seconds later, their face was filled with joy. "Why of course, my dear! If you want, we can go now!~" My mother said in excitement. My father stood up and said, "Wait, let me prepare for the trip."

I was stunned for a moment but it later turned into a smile. If I know that they could be happy over this, I should have done this every time. I am happy if they are. Since they are my world...

* * *

"Yo~ How was it with Oliver?~" A jolly voice asked for an answer. The one holding the cellphone was a woman with silver hair and crimson eyes. "It was a disappointment..." The woman with silver hair wearing a black and white sailor uniform showed her utterly displeased mood.

"Oh, what happened?~" With jolliness, the boy, Rui, asked. The girl, Isana, sat on a couch and lied down. "Some disturbance. Out of my plan. It could be a pain in the ass."

"Hmm... You always say that when it is something important. Don't tell me, Lacrimosa?" Rui guessed. Isana clicked his tongue. "Oh~ Was it bull's eye?~" Rui continued.

"I have to get rid of them soon. If not, she might remember." Isana replied, her crimson eyes dead serious and ready to kill. "Really, If it's about your little girl, you act carelessly. You're too overprotective, I tell you~" Rui replied.

"Shut up." With two words, she ended the phone call. She then glared at the mirror. "I am displeased... Very displeased..." The mirror then shattered into a thousand pieces. Every object at the house rose high in the air including the couch she was currently lying down on. Everything then shattered and teared into pieces including the couch she was sitting on. She flew in the air, her face turned into a malicious one...

**"YOU DON'T DARE MAKING ME ANGRY, YOU BUNCH OF SPINELESS SHRIMPS!"**

* * *

**A/N: And so, that was the latest update... I'm very sorry..again.. T_T Thank you for the endless support. I get so happy every single time I see a review, favorites, and follows. I've had so many things going on in my life but at least I've got many inspirations about making this story because of it. Really, If I could update like a boss. :I Anyways, thank you very much. I may be incompetent but my heart flutters every time that someone still cares about this story. Thank you very much.**


End file.
